Revolutionary Blessings
by tureyeltaino
Summary: An American Revolutionary War story Follow Alfred in the events leading up to the American Revolution begining with the "Boston Tea Party" and ending with "The Shot That Was Heard Around the World" Birthday present for 9LRCenturion On hitus for a bit
1. Chapter 1

**~Boston Tea Party~**

"Hurry! They'll catch us unless you hurry up!" Alfred's right-hand man, Joshua yelled. The men ran off the ship as fast as they could. Some just jumped into the icy waters of the sea to escape quickly enough.

"Get back here! HALT, in the name of the law!" a red coat soldier yelled. Alfred turned his head to face the man and stuck his tongue out. He and Joshua continued running.

"Heh! We sure showed them!" Joshua said, oblivious to what they were starting. Alfred nodded. The pair ran into the Harris household and were greeted by Joshua's mother.

"Where have you boys been? Curfew was at dark! You know you aren't supposed to roam the streets at night! I have been worried sick!" Joshua's mother started yelling at the two. As she continued to rant Joseph tried to calm her down. Alfred went into the kitchen and started to look for dinner.

"Hey Mrs. H! What's for dinner?" Alfred called from the kitchen. This distracted her and for that Joshua was grateful, he didn't think his ears could stand much more yelling.

"Alfred F. Jones, you eat more than the whole town combined. How are you so thin?" Mrs. Harris said, dumbfounded. Alfred smiled and Mrs. Harris blushed. His smile made every girl, no matter how old or young feel their pulse quicken, always had.

"I don't know Mrs. Harris, maybe I was born skinny." Alfred said shrugging. Mrs. Harris laughed and patted Alfred on the back.

"Why don't you two trouble makers go on off to bed?" Mrs. Harris laughed. Alfred and Joshua trudged up the stairs. Joshua looked at Alfred worried as soon as they entered the room they shared.

"Hey, Al. Do you think she knows anything?" Joshua asked, pale-faced. Alfred's eyes widened. If Mrs. Harris knew anything, wouldn't she whip them or worse turn them into the red coats?

"Don't worry, Josh. If your Mother knew anything we would've already been whipped or worse…" Al said his eyes roaming the room. Joshua paled more, if that was possible.

"A-Al, you don't think they'll find us do you?" Joshua asked, trying and failing to conceal the fear in his voice. Al laughed.

"Where'd all your bravery go? While we were running you were calling grown men cowards! Don't tell me you're scared now…" Al said teasingly. They both had reason to be afraid, and Alfred knew that. After the Boston Massacre what they had done that night was practically a death wish.

"I-I'm not scared! No sacrifice is too great for my country! But if mom knew she would have a cow! Dad being gone and Joseph being… you know… doesn't help matters any though!" the younger boy said with indignation. Al laughed again and went to pat his friend on the back.

"Don't worry; they won't catch us because I'm a genius." Al said arrogantly. Joshua looked at him dubiously, but laughed anyhow. The boys stripped down to their trousers and then put on their pajamas. Joshua cast one more worried glance at Alfred before deciding that perhaps Alfred was right, maybe they didn't have anything to worry about. They could just continue their daily lives and forget the incident ever happened. Joshua went to sleep happily knowing that everything would be alright because Alfred said it would be, and that his Father would be coming home soon from Philadelphia and they would all live happily because of that.

**~The day After the Boston Tea Party~**

"Open up, in the name of the king!" was the yelling that Joshua and Alfred awoke to. After, as quickly as humanly possible, changing into their day clothes the boys went downstairs. When they arrived in the main room Joshua's mother looked at them frightened, like if they should have just stayed asleep.

"That's him! He was the one I saw!" a small framed man yelled pointing at Joshua. Two red coats made their way to Joshua. The brunet squirmed and struggled but was no match for the two soldiers holding him back.

"W-what are you talking about? My boy was in before curfew last night I don't see how he could have been involved in such shenanigans!" Mrs. Harris almost shrieked at the man who had accused her son of what most Englishmen would call treachery. Alfred was conflicted. He wanted to help his friend, he had promised that they would both be alright after all, but what would Arthur do if he discovered that his Little America was in prison? He would surely do more than what Mrs. Harris would do to Joshua. But it would certainly be less than what these soldiers would do to Joshua. Alfred stepped forward.

"This man is lying! Joshua arrived home before I did yesterday!" Alfred yelled to the man that seemed to be the leader of the Red Coats present. The man smirked at him.

"Oh, really? Then how come this man saw a boy entering this house after curfew last night?" the Red Coat smirked at him. He though that Alfred wouldn't be able to come up with a suitable answer.

"Because that boy was me! I was there not Joshua! Mrs. Harris shouldn't have let me in but she did so because my… 'Father' asked her to take good care of me! Take me instead of Joshua!" Alfred yelled at the men holding his friend, at the man who seemed to be in charge, at the man who accused his friend of being out after curfew last night and lastly, he said it to dear old Mrs. Harris. Her eldest son was already dead she certainly didn't need her youngest in prison while waiting for her husband to come home.

The men looked more than happy to let go of Joshua and to take Alfred instead. Joshua was skinny and he looked like he could hardly carry the clothes on his back, which was not at all true Joshua could carry more than most grown men, while Alfred was tall and muscular he was more likely to have been able to carry the crates and dump them overboard. The men dragged Alfred out the door, not that they had to put much effort into it considering the fact that Alfred had turned himself in and was walking to the door and following the man that seemed to be the superior on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**This is 9LRCenturion's birthday present. I know I'm early ^^' Really early. It's not even October yet XD. So Happy Early Birthday. And for everyone else reading this I hope you enjoy this. And although faves and story alerts are really heartwarming reviews are better. They tell me what you liked so I can continue to do whatever that is and change whatever you didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**~The Day After: Morning~**

"Good morning Joshua~" Marie, the French baker's daughter, said. "Where's Alfred? I had some new pastries I wanted him to try~"

"Alfred… he… he was arrested…" Joshua said, fearing the young woman's reaction. She was known to have a nasty temper.

"Alfred was WHAT?" she said dropping whatever it was that she had been holding. "Oh, I get it now. You're trying to trick me. Well it is not going to work. Oui, now have Alfred come out this instant!"

"I'm not trying to trick you! The Red Coats came last night and took him away!" Joshua said trying to prove his honesty.

"Non, you are lying. I know you must be because Mon Alfred is too smart to let himself be captured." She said arrogantly. Like she had any right to say what Alfred was and wasn't! She hardly _knew _him!

"I'll have you know that it was _your _father who turned him in. I don't believe that I should have even been telling you the news. You already knew didn't you?" Joshua said knowing she wouldn't resist an argument, which would eventually give away everything she knew about the situation.

"Mon père? Never!" she almost screamed. "If you only came here to insult me I suggest you leave you petite trou du cul."

Joshua stuck his tongue out at her, paid for what his mother had asked him to get and left the store. What did she care if Alfred was in jail or not? She wasn't his friend. She wasn't… right? Joshua really was Alfred's only friend he knew of. Alfred could have had other friends besides him that he didn't talk about. He did travel to England fairly frequently, meaning he could have British friends. And a girlfriend for all he knew. He should go back and tell Marie that Alfred had a girlfriend in England and see how much she liked _that_. Joshua finished walking back to his home in a fairly short amount of time, which was not surprising considering the distance between his house and the bakery.

"Mother? Mother I'm back!" Joshua called entering the house. Upon entering the kitchen he came stumbled upon the image of his grieving Mother.

"Mother! What's wrong? What happened?" Joshua said almost dropping what he had just purchased. His mother looked alarmed at his seeing her crying and made an effort to stop.

"Joshua, you're home! My baby boy you're home safe and sound!" Mrs. Harris said coming over and almost suffocating her son in a hug.

"Mama what's wrong?" Joshua said getting out of her embrace. His mother looked like she was about to start crying again.

"Joshua y-your father… the men they sent men with him sent me a letter and-" at that point she did start crying again. Anything she said after that point wasn't understandable. Joshua went over and tried to comfort his Mother while simultaneously trying to make sense of what she was saying. What about his father? What had happened to him? Was he wounded or… or worse?

**~Back to Alfred~**

Well this situation certainly wasn't as bad as it could have been. As soon as Arthur heard that the 'Boston Tea Party', as it was being nicknamed, had occurred he would come and look at the 'slime' who had committed this 'awful crime'. He would see Alfred let him out and lecture him for an hour or two the let him go back free, or as free as he truly was here.

"You're pretty young for a rebel." A man said from behind Alfred. Alfred looked at him. He was pretty familiar. Maybe he was one of the men Joshua was teasing. Who knew for sure though?

"I am. Why does it bother you?" Alfred said suspiciously eyeing the man. The man chuckled a bit and shrugged. Alfred soon forgot the man and was again lost in his thoughts. What _would_ Arthur do upon discovering he was part of this rebellion? Would he really just lecture? Would he do anything more violent than that? He did used to be a pirate after all. Would he drag him to England and keep him there? That wouldn't be good. And if he was dragged back to England what would happen to Mrs. Harris and Joshua? They had been so nice to him. He couldn't just leave them behind. They were kind of like his family for right now...

**~That night~**

"Hey Alfred! Alfred! AL!" Joshua half whispered through the barred window at the top of the cell. The conditions in the cells were worse than he had originally imagined. There were dozens of rats all around and there were puddles of what looked like water, although because of the smell coming from the cell Joshua suspected otherwise. Alfred looked up, quite shocked to hear Joshua's voice in his prison cell.

"Josh? Is that you? What the heck are you doing here?" Alfred whispered urgently to his friend. He had just escaped from being arrested himself and now he was here in the place where they had taken Alfred prisoner.

"I'm here to rescue you! Mom and I, well we're moving soon. We kinda have to now. We want you to come with us. We were planning on moving to that Philadelphia colony. What do you think?" Joshua said smugly. Alfred looked at him amazed. Had his father come home?

"If I were to say yes how would I get out of here? There are guards everywhere…" Alfred asked looking around. Joshua smacked himself upside the head. He had forgotten an escape method! He then slipped and fell onto the ground.

"Josh! What happened? Are you alright?" Alfred said as loud as he could without any of the guards hearing him. This was not only his friend he was talking about here but his only chance to escape certain doom, well almost certain doom.

"I'm fine! Hey… Al?" Joshua said sounding confused.

"Yeah Josh? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Al said suddenly very concerned. Whatever it was it couldn't have been good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yeah. I did this. What I wanna say now is HAPPY BIRTHDAY! to 9LRCenturion because it is considerably closer to her birthday. It's October at least XD. So I think everyone knows this but for those of you who don't "Oui" means yes and "Non" means no and "Mon" means my and "Père" means father or daddy or papa or whatever word you wanna use for dad and "Petite trou du cul" means something along the lines of "little *insert some words here that a lady should never know and much less use*" haha no swearing in English here. Just swearing in French. That doesn't count, right?


End file.
